


Confessions

by redvelvetkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetkei/pseuds/redvelvetkei
Summary: That one time Yamaguchi confesses to his crush. Drunk. In the bathroom.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off from my story To the Moon and Back

He didn't know where it started.

Yamaguchi blinked his eyes, fighting a yawn. He has been in this event for a couple of hours know, but at least there is liquor. His eyes drifted towards the man seating a few tables away from him, who was beside PARADIZO's Satori Tendou.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He tried to recall the time as to when he met him. It was in one of Tsukishima's meetings with Tendou. As his mind drifted away from the agenda of the meeting, his eyes were focus on noticing how big his hands were. Bigger than his.

Yamaguchi thought what would be the feeling if Ushijima would hold his hand. Or how would feel like if Ushijima used his hands to choke him...

He wished for the meetings to continue, because sitting beside Tsukishima and pretending to take down minutes of the meeting is favorable for him as he would eye Ushijima often.

His heart would skip when their eyes would meet. Ushijima's sand colored eyes would meet his, as if boring a hole through his body. He was thankful enough that he was getting at least a 10 second stare. The thin fingers he would bend because he was shaking too much would produce small sounds everytime Ushijima would look at him.

Yamaguchi smiled bitterly at the memory. He drank the champagne from the tall glass, not leaving a single drop.

All he could only do was stare. Pine for this man from afar. Because he knows that a king doesn't even care about his servants. And Yamaguchi was just a lowly servant, compared to the people around Ushijima.

And he had countless of sleepless nights because he kept on dreaming about Ushijima. He didn't know how many times he tried to get off just by watching porm and imagine Ushijima doing the same thing to him. His bed would get messy, and changing the damned sheets everytime he would take his load off is a pain.

Dark circles were already prominent under his eyes and he was feeling very lethargic. He tried to compose himself but he utterly failed.

"Yamaguchi? What's wrong?" He remembered Tsukishima asking because he was feeling fidgety beside him.

Yamaguchi lifted his gaze from the notepad he held. Tsukishima's forehead creased when he saw that there was no minutes written, only unreadable scribbles scattered on the pad.

Although his best friend didn't call him out for his failed task, he gave him an apologetic look.

"May I be excused for a while?" He breathed. Tsukishima nodded, but his face held a knowing look.

Yamaguchi even fumbled on standing up. His hands were sweaty as he opened the doorknob to escape the room. He immediately headed towards the small balcony near the place.

PARADIZO's building was huge. It even has different facilities that could relieve the employees from stress. He didn't know how Tendou is managing this company, but its thriving well.

He put his hands on the railings and tried to inhale air. The cityscape looks fine from here, and the wind slightly calmed his nerves.

A looming presence behind him appeared. Yamaguchi thought that it may be an employee out to smoke, so he politely moved to the side for a bit.

"You look sleep deprived," A deep barirone voice that he knows fully well whom said.

His eyes widened. At that moment, he felt stiff as a board. He didn't try to look at him to reply!

"A-Ah..Yes. We have been working on Tsukishima's designs for days now..." he lied.

"I see." Ushijima responded.

"W-Why is Ushijima-san here?" he blurted out.

How he wanted to punch his face that time. Of course Yamaguchi he will be here, he owns half of this building! He sarcastically said in his mind.

"Ah! What I mean is...uhm.." He whipped his head to the side to Ushijima's direction with his hands up.

Yamaguchi's breathe hitched as he fully take in this man's appearance. Damn. Ushijima is too close that he could almost see the sharp edges of this man's jaw line. The strands of his hair in front of his handsome face. That sand-brown eyes looking at him intently.

Yamaguchi knows fully well that he is damned whipped and he could not stop. He tried to secure his heart and half heartedly tried to stop pining for him. He failed miserably because he saw himself falling hard, like a meteor crashing to the ground and then buried itself deep into the core.

"What's wrong?" Ushijima asked, but his tone was slightly teasing.

Yamaguchi saw how the man in front of him tried to hide a ghost of a smile.

"Nothing..."

"Another lie..." Ushijima rolled his shoulder back as he muttered the words.

"I'm not lying!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. It made Ushijima raise a brow in amusement.

He heard him hum in a low tune. Yamaguchi drifted his eyes away as he stopped eyeing Ushijima's torso, because the sight of his hard looking arm makes him...horny.

"It seemed that you can't make proper eye contact now, Yamaguchi."

His skin crawled and he felt shivers down his spine as he heard his name casually roll of Ushijima's mouth. Yamaguchi wondered if Ushijima could call him like that im bed...

 _Focus! God damn it,_ he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You were braver than this," Ushijima lightky teased.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yamaguchi stammered which made Ushijima slightly chuckle.

"Alright. Then nothing's wrong, huh?" he said as he put a hand into his pocket. "Take all the time you need. And get some proper rest, will you." Ushijima said before he walked away.

Yamaguchi doesn't know how long he has been holding his breathe in. When he saw that Ushijima was already gone, he immediately buried his face on his hands.

"Fuck, he's so hot," Yamaguchi whispered.

That was the last time that they had an interaction.

He grimaced as he look at the time. Its now 9:50 in the evening, and the event was far from over. Yamaguchi doesn't know if his present condition can carry on, because the past fews days has been really hard on him physically, mentally, and emotionally.

He was already worried for Tsukishima, alright. Its been almost half a year since he left without a word. But from time to time, he would receive small messages from him, asking about updates on the shop, and apologizing for everything.

But he understands. He knows that Tsukishima left was because of Kuroo, and it was the only way his best friend could think of to move on. Yamaguchi understood it very well.

He leaned back on his chair sighed. He motioned for the passing waiter to give him another drink. A slim glass of champagne was put on his table at once.

As he lifted his gaze, he felt the same intense stare he knows prickling on his cheek. When he lowkey moved his eyes, he saw Ushijima who was eyeing him.

He awkwardly raised a hand to wave. Ushijima only lazily tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow. After that, Yamaguchi was the one who tore his gaze off from that man.

What a total snob. He thought. As he finished the drink, his throat went parched immediately. Yamaguchi turned his head to the side, and his eyes wandered to wards the small minibar at the corner.

He excused himself, smiling, before he stood up. His feet brought him towards the boothlike bar.

"What can I get you?" The friendly bartender asked him.

"Do you do shots?"

The bartender seemed to double take on his request. He blinked a couple of times.

"Are you sure? This is a formal event you know. If you get drunk," The bartender motioned a slicing action towards his neck. "You're gonna be the talk of the town."

Yamaguchi snorted. "Its fine. Besides, if this is really a 'formal event', your minibar wouldn't be here," he retorted.

The bartender only laughed. "My, my. What courage. Fine, ask and ye shall receive."

Yamaguchi eyed the bottles that were lined up in front. Vodkas, gins, whiskeys, and tequila were properly arranged on it.

"This one," A gold bottle with brown liquid glistened under the soft light.

"Wow, you're really taking it to the top. This event really bored you to the core, huh?" The bartender said, but still he swiftly fished the bottle and uncapped it.

A small shotglass was handed to him. Yamaguchi eyed it in delight. As he drank it, he felt his throat burn.

"Gah, that was nasty. Give me one more," Yamaguchi held out the shot glass.

"Sure," The bartender poured him another.

When the audience clapped, he did as well. The event finally decided to end, and he saw how the sea of well dressed people rose from the tables and flocked the dance floor.

On his (probably) 6th shot, the way how he perceived his environment changed. His vision waved and blurred, and it pissed him off. Ever since college, he really has low alcohol tolerance that never went away.

As the bartender gave him the shotglass, he downed it in one go. Yamaguchi returned it and waved his hand, signaling he doesn't want to drink anymore.

Yamaguchi fixed his light brown suit. His body feels hot. He cheeks feel tingly, and his hand were cold. He tried to keep his gaze lowered as he felt shy on meeting these elites eye to eye.

He bumped on someone and almost fell. Luckily, the man he bumped into was strong enough to hand his body with only one arm.

Yamaguchi felt the first hand embarassment spreading through his cheeks. He bowed down, apologizing for countless of times, before he tried to walk away from the venue.

With that, he felt the insecurity of pining from afar wrapping around his body. As he treaded the huge hallway looking for the exit, his feet led him into the men's bathroom.

He entered it without hesitation. Tears pooled in his eyes as he bite down his lower lip.

Yamaguchi is ashamed of himself. He went here, representing his best friend's studio, got drunk, almost made a mess inside the event, and now he was almost half asleep and half drunk looking at his pathetic self in the mirror.

His olive colored hair was brush ro the side, leaving enough hair to the front that acted as bangs but some parts of it was sticking out. The freckles scattered on his cheeks made him claw his face as he sob.

He muttered a loud curse that echoed inside the bathroom. Yamaguchi sniffed, as the tears came running down his cheeks.

What a bad time to breakdown.

Drunk. Sleepy. Crying. Inside the men's bathroom.

"I'm so pathetic. I'm the most dumbest person in this whole world," he muttered under his breath. As he cried, a flash of a person's face appeared in his mind which made him grit his teeth.

"Fuck you, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Fuck you and your existence," Yamaguchi cried.

"I hate looking at your face because its stupidly handsome. Your fucking eyes are so weird it makes me feel so tingly and mushy inside. I hate the way your arms looks so strong enough they can break me in bed, god damn it." He continued as he wiped his tears away.

His chest heaved everytime a sob escaped his lips. He tried to be silent, but it only hurt his chest when he tried to hold it in.

"I fucking know that I am just a pathetic, sore, loser that has no chance in probably catching your eye. Because who the fuck am I? A fucking nobody. Stop staring at me because I end up staying late at night thinking of you. And fuck you for that," He hissed.

Yamaguchi laughed bitterly. He was staring at his tear - stained hands.

"I fucking hate it. I fucking hate it when you invade my thoughts like you own me. I hate it when appear in my dreams and call me by my name. I hate you. I hate you so much."

"And you know what I fucking hate the most? Because even if I know I got no chance I still ended up liking you. I like you so much that my heart hurts so bad every day and every night this goddamn world has given me," He breathed.

"Do you mean that?" A familiar baritone voice echoed inside the bathroom.

Yamaguchi quickly lifted his eyes and was dumb founded to see Ushijima's reflection behind him. He turned around to face him with his bloodshot eyes.

"W-What--"

"I asked you, Tadashi. Did you mean everything what you said?" He saw how darkness brewed in his eyes. They were filled with intesity that could almost burn Yamaguchi's consciousness away.

Ushijima closed in the gap between them in one quick step. Yamaguchi was forced to back on the sink, and Ushijima used it as a chance to trap him. He towered over Yamaguchi's lanky body.

Ushijima cursed lowly, but Yamaguchi clearly heard it. Even though he is cursing, he still sounds hot.

"Did you mean it?" Ushijima askes as if he was in pain.

Yamaguchi gathered all of his remaining courage in his chest and confessed.

"Yes. Everything. I like you, Ushijima-san. I like you so much," Yamaguchi breathed.

With that, he felt Ushijima's lips crash on his. His body immediately burned as Ushijima forcefully tried to gain entry inside his mouth.

Ushijima moved away for a bit.

"Open your mouth," He ordered.

Like an obedient servant he is, he did. He let Ushijima's hot mouth move over his. Yamaguchi softly moaned when he felt Ushijima suck on his lower lip and flick his tongue with his.

Like what he does in his dreams, his hand traveled down south to feel Ushijima's crotch. A bulge was already prominent, and when he stroked it, Ushijima deepened the kiss.

His hand instinctively wrapped around Ushijima's neck. The latter lifted him up sat him down on the sink.

Yamaguchi could only moans as Ushijima kissed him like there is no tomorrow. He tried to be brave and sucked on Ushijima's tongue, but he was rewarded with a nibble on the lips.

Sweet. Is this a dream too? Yamaguchi thought. Because everything felt too real.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Tadashi." Ushijima breathed before he kissed him deeply again.

Yamaguchi, feeling light headed only responded weakly. He could feel his consciousness starting to slip away. Although he tried to fight it, the darkness was pulling him harder. The arms around Ushijima's neck went limp, and he felt forward Ushijima's chest.

Ushijima only muttered a soft curse. His huge hands traveles on Yamaguchi's back, caressing it. He tried to bury his face at the nook of Yamaguchi's shoulders. Yamaguchi smelled divine. The soft snores Yamaguchi did as he peacefully slept made Ushijima chuckle.

"Confessing to me like that, now you leave me hanging. Damn it," Ushijima whispered.

"Well, since you confessed to me like that, shall I confess to you too?" he moved to lean his cheek on top of Yamaguchi's head. His hand softly ran through Yamaguchi's olive colored locks.

"I really like you too."


End file.
